Where the Past and the Present Meet
by TakabayashiAnsatsubu
Summary: Mikado's boyfriends past and present meet in one intense night. Mikado x Kida x Aoba


**Where the Past and the Present Meet**

"Ok, that's all for today, I'll see you all next week"

Mikado listened to the teacher repeat the same thing that he always said on the last period of a Friday. The evening was going to play out as it always did on a Friday, he would go home, chat on the net and go to bed. Nothing interesting, but then he wasn't that much of an interesting person… or so he believed.

Yet there was someone who had taken an interest in the black haired second year. Kuronuma Aoba. A first year at Raira Academy, who was on the suspicious side. You could never quite tell what he was thinking. At least, that's what Mikado had always thought, and even so, the two had become friends over the course of the year. And by now, it had passed the point of being just "friends".

Aoba had confessed to Mikado in quite the abrupt way, typical of his personality. At first it came as quite a surprise, Mikado didn't know that Aoba liked guys as well. This was something which both of them had kept quiet about themselves, since being that way still wasn't as acceptable as it was in Western countries.

After being confessed to, Mikado also shared his feelings which had grown for the blue haired underclassman. They began to go out following that. Mikado was quite happy doing this, he'd only had one boyfriend previous to Aoba; Kida Masaomi. Kida was a boy who Mikado had grown up with when the both lived out in the country and were reunited when he moved to Ikebukuro. This was when they first began to go out, like the relationship with Aoba they kept it a secret, but after everything that happened between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves they broke up. Kida left Ikebukuro to try and move on, even to the point of going out with an old girlfriend. Mikado hadn't seen him since then, and had therefore decided to move on as well, hence the relationship with Aoba.

"Senpai! I've been waiting!" Aoba called out to his boyfriend as Mikado left the classroom.

"We're going to your place tonight, right?" Aoba asked in hope, they were able to do _things_ at Mikado's place since he lived alone. At Aoba's, the most they could do was kiss in his room, since his family was always in. Going to Mikado's wasn't something they had planned to do tonight, but Mikado wasn't going to say no.

"Yup! Shall we go?" Mikado smiled to the person he loved as they walked out of the school building. He knew what was going to happen when they got back, they'd pretty much immediately start making out and then end up having some form of sex. That was kind of their routine, since they both longed for each other… Having to keep their relationship a secret only exacerbated this feeling. Neither minded this, it may have seemed a bit unemotional to anyone else, but they were both young, and both definitely interested in sex. The usually timid Mikado was almost completely different in those kind of situations, he was actually quite robust, but not enough to top either Aoba or Kida.

As they walked into Mikado's apartment Aoba grabbed his boyfriend's hands and kissed him. A tender kiss, one that showed just how much the younger boy loved his Senpai. Mikado responded by doing the same.

"I love you, Mikado-Senpai" Aoba said, slightly out of breath.

"I love you too, Aoba-kun" Mikado replied, smiling and then kissed Aoba on the forehead.

"We should probably go and sit down huh?" The two of them were still standing in the entrance, they couldn't even wait to take their shoes off before kissing.

"Should we go on a date tomorrow?" Aoba asked, sitting down in the main room of Mikado's apartment.

"Sure, we haven't been on one for a while… where should we go?"

"Hmmm… how about we go stargazing?" Aoba suggested, actually already having the idea in his head.

"That's quite romantic, and we'll be alone… I like it" Mikado blushed as he imagined the date that they would be going on the following day.

He sat down next to Aoba and turned on his computer to start streaming a film, this was something that they always did. Both of them were big movie fans, so this was the perfect way to spend an evening.

As they began to watch the film, Aoba moved his hand over Mikado's and proceeded to kiss him. This time however, it was a much more passionate kiss. Their soft lips pressed together and the two fell to the floor so that they were laying down. As Mikado opened his mouth to take in a breath of air Aoba took the opportunity to French kiss his lover. He put his tongue inside Mikado's mouth and began to slowly move it around, Mikado did the same. Their tongues met and danced around each other, the boy's saliva mixing inside Mikado's mouth.

Aoba slid his hands beneath Mikado's shirt and started to play with his nipples.

"A-aoba… aaah… -kun… feels… good… nnh" Mikado's voice had gone hoarse and he could only talk in-between breaths.

Following that reaction from the black haired boy, Aoba unbuttoned Mikado's shirt and pulled it off of him. Mikado blushed after this, yet the feeling of embarrassment was completely over shadowed by Aoba. Aoba lowered himself to Mikado's chest and began run the tip of his tongue from his stomach muscles all the way to the base of his neck, causing Mikado to react again.

Aoba grinned as Mikado moved his own hands to start unbuttoning Aoba's shirt, then unzipping his trousers. He was being a bit more forward than usual, but he wasn't particularly worried about it. As he was unzipping his trousers he felt Aoba's thing beneath his underwear, it was hot and beginning to get larger. Mikado thought to himself about how large Aoba was, given his height.

"You're eager today, Senpai" Aoba smiled and then kissed Mikado.

Some time had passed and they were finishing up with their foreplay. Both of them were now completely naked and were ready to head to something a bit more… heavy. Mikado, moved his hand out and wrapped his hand around Aoba's cock and began to move it slowly, he gradually moved his lips closer to the area that he was pleasuring and took Aoba's member inside of his mouth. He ran his tongue along the shaft as it entered his mouth. Mikado moved in such a way that Aoba's tip was pressing against the inside of his cheek, so that all areas were being pleasured at once.

"You're really good at this Senpai… haah…" Aoba placed his hand in Mikado's hair and began to move his boyfriend's head in a way that gave him even more pleasure.

Aoba began to swell inside Mikado's mouth from the pleasure of the action. So much so that Mikado was finding it hard to take it all.

"Did… you.. ah, aaah…. have someone… before…?" Aoba asked, wondering why Mikado was so good at giving head.

Mikado began to remember when he and Kida would do this when they were going out, but decided not to tell Aoba about that part of his life and just continued sucking, ignoring the question.

"Sen-senpai… I'm getting close…aaah… we should stop this…." Aoba warned Mikado.

"And it's… unfair… ahh… if it's just me…" Aoba exclaimed as Mikado moved his head away.

Aoba pushed Mikado onto his back and took his now fully erect cock in his hand and began to pump up and down. Mikado's back arched as bolts of pleasure shot up through his spine from his waist. Aoba took out a bottle with his free hand and opened the cap, he briefly stopped pleasuring his boyfriend to pour some of it on his hand and used his fingers to spread the liquid around Mikado's hole whilst continuing to rub his thing.

The experience of having both these areas touched was becoming overwhelming for Mikado. He was going to get lost in the feeling… A clear, sticky fluid escaped from the tip of Mikado's dick and slowly seeped down the side of Aoba's hand. The fluid made Aoba's hand slick, causing the action to be even more pleasurable.

"A-aoba… more…" Mikado begged, unable to say anymore.

Hearing this Aoba couldn't help but oblige, he pressed his index finger into Mikado's hole, loosening it up by moving it in and out. The sensation of having Aoba move inside him was captivating, so much so the he began to suck Aoba's finger inward.

"Heh… it's sucking me in" Aoba noted in a low sexy voice, turning Mikado on even more.

Aoba took the action as a sign and pushed his middle finger in as well. There were now two fingers being thrust in and out of Mikado's hole, spreading it apart and loosening it up. Aoba was able to move around more now, and began to feel around for Mikado's sweet spot. They'd done this so many times that Aoba had a good idea as to where it was.

"Here…?"

"Ah, AAAHHHH…" Mikado raised his voice when Aoba hit the spot. He had to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't get any louder and disturb the neighbours. The sensation of having Aoba move his fingers inside of him made even more of the clear liquid flow out.

"J-just… put it in… already…" Mikado couldn't wait any longer, he wanted Aoba. He was getting close to the end as well, so he wanted to cum from the sensation of having Aoba's large cock inside of him.

The blue haired boy took his fingers out and lined up his dick in front Mikado's hole, easing his way in. Although he was impatient too he still took his time so that he wouldn't cause Mikado too much pain. As he went in he leaned down and kissed Mikado, once again their tongues met and were intertwining with each other.

Aoba continued to move his hand around Mikado's cock, now in time with his own movements. Both of them were reaching their limits, although they hadn't been doing it for long, their prior actions had gotten them so excited that they couldn't help themselves.

"A-aoba.. –kun.. gonna…" Mikado trailed off as he was about to cum.

"Me too…" Aoba said as he began to thrust harder and faster as he was about to cum.

"Ah.. aaaaaahhh.. Aoba! aahhh...AH" Mikado couldn't hold it anymore and let out his cum. A stream of white splurted out of his tip and landed all on his chest. Mikado looked at the sight of Aoba still inside him and what he had just released and blushed heavily, it was an insanely embarrassing position, but he just felt too good to really care.

Aoba pulled out from Mikado and began to use his own hand to pleasure himself as he was about to finish. Mikado moved his hand so that he could cause his lover to cum. He rubbed Aoba with a fast pace until-

"Sen-senpai! Cumming!" Aoba let out before cumming all over Mikado. The fluid shot out so much that it even reached the black haired boy's face. The rest mixed with Mikado's own.

"So-sorry…." Aoba said quietly, feeling guilty about getting it on his boyfriend's face.

"Don't worry about it" Mikado smiled as he wiped it off of his face and kissed Aoba.

"I should probably go clean this up" Mikado remarked as he stood up and went to the bathroom to wipe off all of the fluid that was covering him.

"Ah, I'll help" Aoba replied, needing to clean himself as well.

"We should just take a bath together" He added, smiling.

Kida Masaomi had run away from Ikebukuro after the incident with the Yellow Scarves. The group he had created when he first moved there had caused him so much pain… not only had it hurt his girlfriend at the time but even after it had been disbanded he was dragged back in, and it again hurt someone he loved; Ryuugamine Mikado. He couldn't stand the thought that the one he was in love with was caught up in all of that mess. The guilt he felt was what caused him to flee, along with his girlfriend that was brutally injured by the Blue Squares. However, even being away for all this time, Kida still couldn't get Mikado out of his mind. He had hoped that he would be over him by now… but that hadn't happened.

"Masaomi…? What's wrong?" Saki, Kida's girlfriend, asked.

"Hmmm… oh nothing" He replied, in a depressed tone. Not his usual upbeat and joking voice that everyone he knew was so used to hearing.

"I can tell when you're not telling the truth. Come on, tell me" she urged, wanting to help her boyfriend, even though she sort of knew what the problem was.

Kida sighed before explaining the whole situation between him and Mikado. This was something that he had never spoken to anyone before, not even Saki who he had confided in after everything had happened.

"So… you still can't get over Mikado… huh?" That's what she had thought… she could tell that someone else had been on his mind for a while now… she had already come to terms with it, even though it hurt.

"Then… you need to go back to Ikebukuro, see him, and then decide how feel" That took a lot of courage for her to say, but she knew that it had to said.

"But… what about you…?" Kida asked sheepishly, finding the whole situation awkward and embarrassing.

"I'm happy as long as you are, and if you stay like this you'll never truly be happy." That was a lie. She wouldn't be happy for a long time without Kida… but she loved him. Loved him enough that she was willing to let him go for his sake.

"Go. Just go and see him" She checked her phone. "There's a train to Ikebukuro in 20 minutes. You can make it if you hurry."

"Are you sure?" Kida looked her directly in the eyes, making sure that she gave an honest answer to him.

"I'm sure, now hurry up" She was holding back tears, but was able to speak well enough that Kida didn't notice. She grabbed is arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Fine… I'll go… I'll let you know how it goes…" Kida said quietly as he put his shoes on and left the front door.

"I hope you find happiness… Masaomi" She said as the door shut behind him. Saki couldn't help but cry now that he wasn't in front of her.

"This brings back memories" Kida thought to himself as he walked off of the train onto the platform at the station in Ikebukuro. It was here that he was reunited with Mikado when he had moved to the city. This would be the second time that they would be reunited. Kida felt some excitement from the thought, but his main emotion was that of uncertainty… Would Mikado be happy to see him again? Would he still be in love with him? Had he moved on? Questions kept floating through his mind as walked through the station on auto-pilot.

"I have to see him. I have to" Kida reassured himself, he had found his resolve and did not intend to lose it.

"But it's a bit late now… I'll wait until tomorrow. Then I'll go and see him" he thought to himself, as he began to head toward the apartment that he used to live in when he was still in Ikebukuro.

A phone rang as Aoba and Mikado were leaving the bathroom.

"Ah, that's mine" Aoba commented as he walked over to his bag to pull out the phone. He answered and had a short conversation with whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry Senpai. That was from my dad, he wants me to be at home tonight… so I can't stay over" he said, looking at the ground, clearly disappointed.

Mikado was disappointed as well "It's fine, we'll still be seeing each other tomorrow night" He smiled to reassure his boyfriend that it was alright.

Aoba grabbed his clothes and got dressed and then left, saying goodbye to his lover.

"Guess I'll just go to bed then" Mikado thought to himself as he got the futon out from the closet and laid it on the floor.

Kida could barely sleep that night thinking about all of the possible outcomes that could happen after he had confronted Mikado. In no time at all the alarm that Kida had set on his phone had gone off, so he got dressed and left for Mikado's apartment.

The feeling of nervousness built up with each step he took towards Mikado's apartment. He was nearly shaking by the time he reached the door. This was extremely unlike him, he even realised this himself, but still couldn't stop. He rang the bell.

"Hmmm? Aoba wasn't supposed to get here until this evening" Mikado noted after hearing his doorbell ring. He got up and walked to the door, wondering who it could be. Nothing could have prepared him for who was on the other side.

He opened the door and saw his best friend and ex-lover standing there. His mind went blank. He couldn't think of anything.

"H-hey" Kida said shyly after seeing Mikado again

"K-Kida-kun? That's really you right?" Mikado let out finally. He wasn't even aware that he had even spoken.

"Yeah… it really is me. Can I come in? I need to speak to you" Kida spoke with a serious tone and a serious expression on his face, something that Mikado couldn't just ignore.

"S-sure…" Mikado didn't know how to deal with this situation. He thought that he was over Kida now, and that he was in love with Aoba now… and yet, his heart was beating out of his chest. Was this just a coincidence…? Or did he still have feelings for Kida?

"W-what was it that you needed to talk about…?" He eventually asked after a silence that seemed like it had lasted for an eternity.

"I'll be straight with you. I still have feelings for you." Kida shot out "I wasn't sure if it was true, but after seeing you again… I'm sure of it. I still love you."

Those words hit Mikado like a bullet. It tore through his heart and left him speechless. How was he supposed to answer…? He too still felt something for Kida… but he could tell after spending this short while with him that Aoba was definitely the one that he was in love with now. But he didn't want to hurt his best friend…

"What about you…?" Kida asked, looking into Mikado's eyes.

"I… I'm sorry, Kida-kun. I found someone else… and I'm in love with him… so I'm sorry… I can't reciprocate your feelings anymore." It pained him to say it, but it had to be done.

Tears began to form in the corners of Kida's eyes. The only thought going through his mind was that of regret. If he hadn't left back then and ran away… would they still be together…?

"I'm too late huh…?" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry… Kida-kun… I really am…" Mikado didn't know what to do… he wanted to cheer up his friend, but just didn't know what to do. His trail of thought was interrupted by an abrupt kiss.

Kida had kissed him, in a way which gave off all of his feelings.

"Sorry… I just had to do that…"

"If… if it'll help you get over me, I'll do anything" Mikado said, not worrying about the kiss at all.

"Then…" Kida had an idea. A selfish one on his behalf, but he thought that it might work. He still desired Mikado… but what if he could rid himself of that desire?

"Then…?"

"Then how about you do it with me one last time…?" Kida floated the idea, not really thinking that he would accept the offer, but he still had a sliver of hope.

"If… if we were to do that, would you finally be able to move on?" Mikado asked, slightly considering the idea, he did say that he would do anything for his best friend.

"I think I can" A bolt of excitement shot through Kida. He would be able to have sex with Mikado for one last time. He was almost certain that if he was able to do that then he could move on.

"Then… I'll let you…" Then Aoba flashed into his mind. He didn't want to cheat on the person whom he loved more than Kida. He was suddenly filled with uncertainty, but he had no idea what to do now. He couldn't back out from it now, but there was no way that he was going to cheat. And then an idea struck him. He didn't know whether it would happen, but it was his best shot at not hurting anyone.

Kida leant over to kiss Mikado, believing that they were going to do it immediately, however Mikado raised his hand and put it over Kida's mouth to stop the kiss.

"I can't cheat on the one I love" Mikado exclaimed in a firm voice.

"So… this isn't going to happen…?" Kida let out in a sad tone, thinking he'd just been shot down.

"Not quite… there may be a way…" The black haired boy thought about how kinky his new lover was and was filled with confidence about his plan.

"How about if we do it… but with my boyfriend as well…?" Mikado asked, worrying that Kida might reject the idea.

"Is that the only way this will happen…? Then sure, I don't mind" Kida agreed to the terms, focusing on the fact that he would be able to do it with Mikado again.

Mikado took out his phone to text Aoba… Again, he wasn't sure how to approach the topic, especially considering they were meant to be going on a date later that evening… Well, that would have to be put off now… He eventually just decided to be forward about it, since it was easier doing it via text.

[Aoba, this may sound weird and out of the blue, but… want to have a threesome?]

{Eh?! Seriously?!}

[Yeah… I have a friend here who wants to]

Mikado lied. But it was easier this way, if he had said that Kida was his ex then there would be little chance that Aoba would have gone along with it, a little lie wasn't going to hurt.

[Are you ok with it?]

{Sure! I've always wanted to have a threesome! What about our date though…?}

[We'll just have to go another night :P You can come over whenever you're ready]

{I'll leave now!}

"He's obviously excited about this" Mikado thought to himself.

"Well, he's up for it, so you'll finally be able to get over me"

Kida moved over to Mikado and hugged him. He held him tightly as if he didn't really want to let go.

"Thank you" He whispered in Mikado's ear.

Not much later did the doorbell ring with Aoba waiting impatiently on the other side.

Mikado opened the door and the two walked inside to where Kida was sitting on top of Mikado's futon.

"So this is the guy huh?" Aoba remarked as he looked at Kida. "He's quite hot…" Aoba said, a hint of jealousy arising in his voice.

"This is Kida-kun. Kida-kun this is my boyfriend, Aoba-kun" Mikado introduced them.

"His new boyfriend's really good looking…" Kida thought to himself as he looked Aoba up and down. "Mikado has good taste in lovers" He nearly laughed from his internal joke.

All of them knew what was going to happen so they didn't waste any time in starting. The two who were still standing sat down on the futon and began kissing, tongue and all. The sight of seeing his old lover kiss someone else brought the feeling of jealousy to Kida for the first time, however he found the whole situation far too hot to worry about being jealous. Not wanting to be left out he shuffled over to the two of them and ran his hands up Mikado's shirt.

Mikado was baffled by the whole situation, everything had happened so fast. They had only just met and yet Kida and Aoba were doing all of these things to him at once. And to think that he had thought doing it with just one person was overwhelming… this… this was something entirely different. Aoba was kissing him like he always did before having sex, but this time he took a break from kissing him and moved to kiss Kida. The sight of two people that he'd loved and done it with before was extremely attractive. Mikado noticed that he was now fully erect before that had even done anything.

Aoba kissed Kida on lips and looked him in the eye, the seductive look that Aoba gave off turned Kida on, so much so that he wasn't fazed by it at all. He had originally planned to just focus on Mikado since having a threesome was only a means to an end. But now… he was going to fully enjoy this. Kida opened his mouth slightly and let Aoba slip his tongue in. The two intertwined their tongues in a playful motion. Both of them were good at kissing and Mikado could see how their ability made them feel good. The look on their faces was something he hadn't seen before since he always closed his eyes when they kissed "I hope this is what they look like when they kiss me" he thought to himself.

Whilst still kissing Aoba, Kida moved a hand over to Mikado and began rubbing his crotch. Mikado blushed from the action, but only because it was quite sudden, he wasn't actually embarrassed about the situation, surprisingly. Seeing this Aoba did the same, Kida's and Aoba's fingers simultaneously moved about Mikado's crotch whilst moving over each other.

"Ahhh… ah…" Mikado let out as the two boys continued to rub him. Kida stopped kissing Aoba and moved onto Mikado. This was the reason he was having the threesome after all. He placed one hand on Mikado's soft cheek which had now turned a faint pink colour and still used his other hand to rub down there. Kida had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Mikado with his tongue, he allowed himself to become fully immersed in the experience, moving his tongue around the whole of Mikado's mouth and sliding it across his tongue. Meanwhile Aoba had moved so that he was behind the black haired boy and draped his arms around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt.

The shirt fell from Mikado's shoulders and hung at his elbows, unable to go anywhere else. His shoulders were now exposed and Aoba took advantage of that. He began to kiss his shoulder blade and moved up towards the back of his ear. He nibbled slightly on his senpai's earlobe. Mikado let out a faint noise but it was deafened by Kida who was still kissing him. Mikado felt like he wasn't quite doing enough, so began to touch Kida, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. He started off just placing his hands on his abs, which he was able to feel through his t-shirt, then moved them down to Kida's lower area. Unsurprisingly he was hard, he began to fumble around trying to undo his belt but the combination of Kida and Aoba doing these things to him made it difficult.

Kida noticed Mikado's attempt at undoing his belt so he decided to help him out. He stood up and took his shirt off in one quick motion then dropped his trousers just leaving his underwear. Kida's thing was now clearly visible as a throbbing bulge beneath the thin layer of material. Mikado reached upward and teased his fingers beneath the elastic of the waist band and gently pulled it down. Kida's dick sprung out from underneath with a small drip of clear liquid escaping from the tip. Mikado had forgotten how generously sized Kida was, he was no match for Kida, or Aoba for that matter.

Aoba followed suit, taking his shirt, trousers and underwear off. Mikado was the only one remaining still with clothes on. He finally let his shirt fall to floor as Aoba, still behind him, undid his belt in a slow motion which applied pressure to his member underneath. Mikado pulled Kida's underwear with one hand until they dropped to his ankles, whilst he enveloped Kida's thing with his other hand. He began to move his hand to pleasure his ex-lover, much like the way that used to when they were going out. The blue haired boy did the same, slipping one of his hands inside Mikado's underwear. Using his free hand he reached around from behind Mikado's neck and rubbed his finger's along his lips.

"Aoba… what are you…" He couldn't finish speaking. Aoba inserted his middle and index finger into Mikado's mouth, stopping him from speaking. His tongue rolled over and in between Aoba's slender fingers, with saliva beginning to cover them.

"Heh, you're really sexy, Senpai" Aoba let out, in his deeper seductive tone that he often used during sex. Aoba looked up at Kida's face which was showing his pleasure from Mikado touching him. "And your friend is too"

The room was filled with strange noises coming from all three of them. That positioning had carried on for a while until Kida noticed that Aoba wasn't being touched. He put his and around Mikado's which was still clasping his cock as way of telling him to stop. Kida knelt down and pushed Aoba onto his back and then positioned himself so that he was on all fours, they were close enough that their dicks were touching each other. This was what Kida had been aiming for. He put his hand around both of their cocks and began to move it so that their shafts were rubbing up against each other. The clear fluid was now coming out from both of them and mixing with each other before dribbling onto Aoba's chest.

Mikado nearly came on the spot from seeing them do that, it was so hot he couldn't believe it. He had to do something, so he moved up to Aoba's head and began to kiss him. After a short while he removed his lips from Aoba's and replaced them with his dick, pressuring for Aoba to give him head. The blue haired boy was happy to do so and opened his mouth. Mikado slowly put it in and Aoba moved a hand up to rub the part of it that wasn't in his mouth. Mikado began to start breathing heavily as Aoba did his thing, he used his tongue to make a circular motion around the tip of the black haired boy's member causing pre-cum to flow out. It was a slightly bitter taste, but Aoba didn't mind that, in fact he didn't really pay much attention to the taste given how Kida was making his waist feel so good.

Kida got more turned on from seeing Mikado be given head and had the urge to touch him as well, so he raised himself up slightly so he wasn't using his other hand for support and moved it to grab Mikado's ass cheek. The blonde haired boy caressed the area for a while before moving his fingers towards the hole. He teased the entrance, pressing his fingertips up against it without fully penetrating, causing Mikado to let out even more noises and pants before being able to utter:

"Kida-kun…. Hurry up… aaahhhh… put…ah… them in…."

How could Kida refuse an invitation like that? He applied a bit more force than he was before and pushed two fingers inside of his ex-lover. It was a bit easier than it used to be, Kida put it down to the experience with Aoba.

"Nnng… aaah…" Mikado was constantly making noises like that, he couldn't stop himself with both his hole and his cock being pleasured at the same time. The collection of both actions and being touched by both Aoba and Kida brought him close to the end.

"I'm… getting close… Aaah… we should…. do it now…." Mikado was able to let out eventually. The three boys stopped what they were doing and shifted positions again. Mikado knew how this worked with just two people, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen now, he was always the uke, so he thought there might have been a chance that he could top one of them but there was a look of understanding between Kida and Aoba as they moved.

Aoba pushed Mikado down so that he was on all fours and moved around by his head, whilst Kida moved to his ass. The realisation of what was going to happen hit Mikado. Of course he wasn't going to be topping anyone; that was stupid of him to think that.

"Open your mouth, Senpai" Aoba told him as he lifted his chin up.

He did as he was told and Aoba put his dick into his mouth. Meanwhile Kida had put his inside of Mikado's hole and was beginning to thrust slowly. Being taken from the front and back. It was a whole new experience for the black haired boy. This felt nothing like he had imagined… it was so much better. Aoba and Kida were both breathing heavily and letting out sexy noises from the sheer pleasure of entering Mikado. As he was taking note of this he felt Kida reach down and begin to rub his dick as he thrust harder into him. Even though it had been a while since Kida had done him, he still knew where his sweet spot was. Normally he'd let out moans from the feeling, but his mouth was full with Aoba's cock. There was a lot of pre-cum seeping out from his tip into Mikado's mouth so he could tell that he was getting close to cumming. The sensation of Kida jacking him off as well as taking him from behind was becoming too much… he was going to cum soon as well.

"S-senpai… gonna…" Aoba couldn't even finish his sentence before letting out all of his cum into Mikado's mouth. This was the first time that Mikado had had someone do that to him, so it was a whole new experience. He swallowed out of reflex as Aoba pulled out, the remainder of his cum spilling down from Mikado's mouth onto the floor. As the blue haired boy caught his breath Kida began to thrust faster and deeper into Mikado; both him and Aoba had the same sign that they were about to cum when they did him.

Aoba moved around to Kida and began to kiss him before the two left having sex were about to cum. Kida increased the speed at which he pleasured Mikado and with his other hand slid it up from the base of spine to the bottom of his neck in a slow motion sending shivers across Mikado's body which just added to the intense feeling.

"K-kida-kun… ahhh… feels great… nngh… gonna… cu-"Mikado's cum shot out from his tip all over the floor, leaving a puddle which was seeping into the futon that they had been doing it on. Mikado barely had any strength left to hold himself up, so he let his arms collapse and his head hit the pillow as Kida continued to pound him. The blonde haired boy stopped kissing Aoba to let out:

"Ah… aaah… AAAAHHhh…" -as he came inside of Mikado. He had intended to pull out, but being inside of Mikado just felt too good… "Ah… sorry Mikado…" Mikado was unable to talk so he just let it go as Kida pulled his dick out letting the cum flow out of the black haired boy's hole.

The three of them collapsed onto the futon, all out of breath and feeling satisfied. Kida and Aoba cleaned up shortly after whilst letting Mikado rest. By the time that they were finished Mikado had already fallen asleep and Aoba and Kida laid either side of him and they too fell asleep. It was a tiring thing that they had just done after all.

Kida's alarm went off on his phone and he woke up with blurry eyes, still tired. He looked around and realised that he was still in Mikado's apartment. When he looked to his left he saw the sleeping Mikado and Aoba cuddling each other.

"They really are sweet together" He thought to himself "I guess he really does love Aoba now…" he noticed a tear roll down his cheek. His plan hadn't worked. He still had feelings for Mikado… but he had to try and move on now. There was no more he could do. Out of respect for his best friend he wasn't going to try and fight for him. Kida had to accept that he had his chance and blew it. He got dressed and leant down over the sleeping Mikado and gently kissed him on the lips, tears still running down from his eyes, then stood up and walked out of the door. Before closing it he turned around and looked at the sleeping couple.

"Goodbye… Mikado"


End file.
